The Littlest Chicken
by McRaider
Summary: When Kurt gets the chicken pox, Burt is faced with caring for his son, all the while he's coming to terms with devestating news from his wife.
1. Chapter 1

**The Littlest Chicken**  
**McRaider**  
**Summary**: While Mary is away, Burt is stuck caring for a little boy who gets the chicken pox.  
**Author's Note**: My poor nephew was a little under two when he got the chicken pox…and while I felt bad for him he was the cutest cuddliest little thing I'd ever met. So this is in honor of my nephew (who grew up far too quickly for his aunts) and parents who love to cuddle their babies. Also if anyone has a question on whether or not Mike O'Malley can sing…he can there's actually a crappy quality video of him singing at the House of Blues to I Must Have got Lost…he's not bad! All mistakes are my own!  
**Rated**: G  
**Disclaimer**: Note mine

**Chapter One**

Burt was working on a Ford Mustang vintage car of a friend's down the street when the office phone rang, glancing around he spotted Carl, "You wanna get that, Carl?"

"Sure thing boss!" The ringing ceased a moment later as his top mechanic answered the phone. "Hummels Tire and Lube, Carl speaking."

Burt smirked, expecting it to be another customer-they'd only had the shop for about six months and they were already getting lots of business. Burt attributed it to the fact that so far most of his customers were former friends of his who has spread the word among their friends that while the price wasn't always cheap; it was certainly the best mechanic in town. "Yeah he's here. Boss!" Carl's voice echoed through the shop, "Some lady callin' for ya from McKinley Daycare."

Burt's heart stopped for a brief moment. His son had just started preschool at the daycare, less than three weeks ago. He and Mary had discussed it in depth, deciding the benefits of socializing their child early. Most people were putting their kids in preschool these days, and while Mary had a part time job, she decided she wanted to go back full time. So they'd moved to taking their son to daycare. The plus side had been he was also very excited about it.

Burt hurried over to the phone, thanking Carl. "This is Burt Hummel." He gave Carl a brief nod of thanks

"This is Angela Carter, the school nurse at your son's daycare. Your son Kurt is running a low grade fever, would you mind coming to pick him up. He's also complaining of a sore throat and a headache."

Burt nodded, "Sure, is he okay?"

"He's lying down right now, but I'll be honest we've had an outbreak of chicken pox lately. We thought we'd taken care of it-"

"He wasn't sick this morning; otherwise I would've kept him home. I can be there in about ten minutes, is that okay?"

She smiled warmly at the concerned father, "Of course Mr. Hummel, he'll be here in my office."

"Thank you." Burt sighed, hanging up the phone he looked over at Carl. "Carl, can you take care of the garage for the next day or two…I think Kurt might have the chicken pox."

"Sure thing, I'll call you if we need anything."

"Thanks, call Henry and Jack in too if you need them."

"Will do."

Burt got in his truck, heading off towards the daycare. His wife Mary had left town yesterday, heading to Pennsylvania for two weeks. A good friend of hers from college had passed away in a tragic accident, so she was spending a week up there with the family and then staying another week to visit with some friends. Burt had offered to come with Kurt, but Mary had declined explaining that it would be good for them to have some male bonding time, while she had some girl time with her friends.

He made it to the school a few minutes later; the church where the daycare was held was a smaller church. Stepping inside, he smiled at one of the older teachers, "Mrs. Lofton," He greeted.

She smiled warmly at the man, "Here for Kurt?"

"Yeah, the nurse called and said he wasn't feelin' too good."

Mrs. Lofton gave a sad nod, "We've got Chicken Pox going around unfortunately, the boy was immediately removed from everyone else and everything was sanitized but somehow it was still spread."

Burt chuckled softly, "I don't think all parents realize their children need to stay home when they're sick. I apologize for my son being here, he didn't even see sick or tired, he was a little sleepy this morning, but wasn't running a fever or anything from what I could tell."

Mrs. Lofton waved her hand at him gently, "I wouldn't worry about it, and at this point we're encouraging all the parents to keep an eye on their children."

"Right, well I should probably go get my son, thanks Mrs. Lofton." Heading down the hallway to the main office, he stepped inside, waving at one of the secretaries as he headed back into the nurse's office. She glanced up from her desk and smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Mr. Hummel."

"Hi Mrs. Carter, how's my kid?"

She chuckled softly as she pointed to the back room off to the side of the office. Burt looked back and saw his son lying on his side facing the wall. "Is it definitely chicken pox?"

"Yeah, a couple of spots have already crept up. Do you know how this works?"

"Uh vaguely…he'll have it for what about ten days?" Burt recalled talking to his sister when her children had it. She'd warned Burt to watch out for Kurt once he started school. To be fair, Kurt was always a bit of a bear when he got sick, the boy may be small, but he packed a set of lungs on him.

She nodded, handing him a small brochure, "It lasts overall for fourteen to sixteen days. He should be able to return to school by the tenth to twelfth day- once all the spots have scabbed over. If his temperature spikes over 102 I'd take him to your doctor, just in case."

Burt gave a brief nod before he stepped into the back room, reaching down; he slipped his hands under the boy's knees and behind his shoulders, cradling him in his arms smiling at the beautiful face that was sleeping soundly against his bicep. Looking down at the boy, he made his way out of the office. The nurse handed him Kurt's bag, and the man headed out.

Burt got home to their house fifteen minutes, he closed the door to his truck and went around to the other side, smiling, he opened the door and slid his son out with a practiced ease. The boy's head rested against his shoulder, his warm breath tickling the side of Burt's neck. His son hadn't been running a fever this morning when Burt had kissed his forehead goodbye. But with his head placed firmly against Burt's shoulder and neck, it was clear the child definitely had one now.

He carried him up the stairs, to Kurt's bedroom, which was a small room off to the right of his and Mary's bedroom. The bedroom, despite what Burt would've wanted was colored light pastel yellows and purples. The boy's bed had Sponge Bob Square pants on it; Burt smiled as he gently removed the boy's designer shoes and socks, as well as the tight pants and slid his son into the bed. "Rest well son," He murmured pressing a kiss to his son's forehead.

For now he'd allow his son to sleep. Figuring he should call his wife, and maybe make some lunch, he called the number to the friend's house she was staying at. He held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he put a pot on and opened up a can of chicken noodle soup, it wasn't a favorite of Kurt's, but Mary always gave it to him when their son was sick. "Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Hello, is Mary there?"

"Can I ask who's speaking?"

"This is her husband, Burt."

There was speaking in the background, "Sure, here she is." Another moment of silence and then he heard the voice he loved most. "Hey honey, what's wrong?"

Burt smiled, "Why do you immediately assume anything is wrong, maybe I missed your beautiful voice."

She chuckled softly, "Maybe, but I doubt it. Is something wrong?"

"Well, nothing I can't handle but I did want to let you know. Kurt has the chicken pox."

"Oh no! I'll come ho-"

"You'll do no such thing!" Burt replied immediately, "Look, I'm a twenty-nine year old man who is more than competent in how to care for my four year old kid. And if I really end up failing miserably I'm sure I can call you back."

"Burt, honey I don't mind-"

"But I do." Burt sighed, "Sweetheart, you haven't had a vacation yourself with your friends since the squirt was born. You guys used to visit all the time. Just stay put okay. Kurt and I can manage this, besides it'll be good father son bonding time-you're always telling me I need to connect more with my child."

Mary smiled weakly, thankful for such a wonderful husband. It was no secret to either parent that their child was as gay as the rainbow. Despite Burt's colorful history, he loved his son endlessly. "All right, but at least call me and let me know every couple days how he is, okay? And call me if you need me to come home."

"I will, and I will. We'll be fine Mary. How are you?" His voice softened, and Mary realized on some level how much she missed her husband.

"Sad," Mary answered honestly. "I miss Christy, a lot. And while all the story telling is great…it still brings to light the fact that she's gone from our lives permanently."

Burt could understand his father had passed away only a year ago. "I know babe."

"Thinkin' of your dad again?"

Burt smiled, "Mind reader. Honey, I know how hard this is."

"I know you do. And I appreciate that; believe me I'll be happy to cry in your arms soon. I miss that little runt of ours too." A soft chuckle echoed through the phone. "You give him a huge and a kiss for me, okay?" She felt her eyes tearing up again.

"You okay?" Burt murmured, feeling his own throat growing tight at the thought of his beautiful wife crying.

"Just miss you."

"I'll call you later okay, I love you."

"Love you too," She whispered before hanging up the phone.

Burt smiled as he hung up the phone. He sighed at the thought of his wife being so sad. To say he loved that woman was often putting it mildly. Turning he moved over to the soup, stirring it slowly. He'd been standing there a few minutes, making himself a grilled cheese sandwich when he heard footsteps on the kitchen tile. He turned to see a ruffled bed head standing before him. "Hi sleepy beauty," He joked as he watched his four year old boy move towards the table. Short arms pulled the chair out, Burt afraid he'd somehow pull it over, helped pull the chair out as well, and watched as his son sat on the seat. "How do you feel?"

"I have spots."

He couldn't stop the smile that practically split his face, "That you do kid. Pretty soon we'll be able to play connect the dots with your whole body."

"Ewww!" The child squealed slightly, before grimacing. "Daddy…can I have some orange juice?"

Burt moved from the soup over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle, he quickly poured a small glass and placed it in front of his son. "Mommy misses you, she told me to give you hugs and kisses."

"Is she comin' home?"

The mechanic glanced at his son for a long moment, "Not yet buddy, is that okay with you?"

"You're gonna take care of me?"

"Is that all right?" He asked again softly.

Kurt shrugged as he put his head back down on the table. Burt sighed, he was well aware his wife and son got along much better; Burt attributed that to his son's more feminine tendencies. "Here, try to eat at least half of this," Burt offered setting the bowl in front of his child.

He finished his own food and sat down at the table beside his son, watching as the boy spooned some of the hot liquid into his mouth. Putting the spoon down, the boy rolled up his right sleeve and began to itch at his arm. Burt reached out, grabbing his arm. "Try not to scratch son."

"How come?"

"If you scratch it'll scar."

"Oh."

Burt chuckled, as if that explained everything. "You want to watch a movie?" He inquired softly.

"Little Mermaid?" Kurt asked looking hopefully at his father.

Giving his son a small smile he nodded, "Sure buddy, when you're done, why don't you go get your pillow and blanket from upstairs and we'll turn the couch into a bed for you."

He watched his son for a few moments, taking in how small the boy was. He had his mother's feminine features; he was smart like her too, already at four years old he was starting to read fairly well. Burt wondered what else he missed about his son. He didn't spend much time with the boy, sure he saw him every night after work, but up until now they'd never really been alone without Mary.

Maybe that made him a bad father, as he realized he'd missed a small portion of his child's life. Granted he'd been there for the first steps, the first words, the first sentence, heck he'd even seen Kurt's first smile. But he missed other small things, like reading with the child. The sound of the bowl being pushed across the wood varnished table pulled Burt from his thoughts. His son had done his best to devour half of the bowl of soup, but it was clear the boy wasn't feeling his best. He was waiting for the onslaught of tantrum that would probably follow when the boy became frustrated with feeling crummy. He didn't know what it was about little kids, but everyone he knew said kids reverted to cranky toddlers when sick.

"Good job buddy, do you want me to go get your blankets and a pillow?"

Green blue eyes looked at him, almost pleading for it. Burt smiled, "Go sit in my chair I'll be right down."

"Daddy…do we have any ice cream?" Kurt asked as he padded into the living room, Burt not far behind him.

"Um…we may, did you want some?"

Kurt nodded as he pointed to his throat. Chuckling softly, Burt pressed a kiss to his son's forehead. "Well I can't say no then can I." He headed upstairs, and returned a few minutes later with blankets and a pillow. He created a bed out of the overstuffed couch-one his mother and wife would've been proud of. He looked over at his sick son, sweeping the boy off the chair he kissed his son's cheek then plopped him onto the makeshift bed. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

A sleepy nod alerted Burt that it wouldn't be very long. But Burt saddled up to the couch, smiling as Kurt traded his Burt's lap for his pillow. Burt looked down at the child and not for the first time in four short years, he was a little overwhelmed. There was something about a small child that made him realize how easy love really could be. Kurt always made love simple. He remembered being in awe of the tiny body in his arms when he'd first held Kurt. That feeling hadn't changed much; he was still in awe most days.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Burt woke up it was dark outside, he hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep but the video tape had long since stopped and was now rewinding. He glanced at the clock which was blaring 6:34pm. He glanced down and realized that he'd sprawled out across Kurt's make shift bed at some point, and his four year old was sleeping soundly on top of his chest, minus a small wheezing noise coming from his stuffed up nose. A fine sheen of sweat covered the boy's forehead and hair, and he was clearly running a fever.

The mechanic ran a gentle hand over the small head, smiling at how his son pressed into the touch without realizing it. Burt had always believed that boys shouldn't seek physical contact, as a teenager he'd thought those kinds of people were gay. Now having a gay son-or at least being fairly sure his son was gay, he openly gave that physical attention. And Kurt sucked it all up. He always sought an extra hug or kiss. Burt didn't mind that so much, and secretly he hoped that his son didn't stop when he got older like so many boys did.

Closing his eyes, Burt allowed himself to cuddle with his son for a few more moments, until his phone rang, he assumed it would be his wife, reaching over his head to the side table he grabbed the phone off it's cradle. "Hello?" His voice slightly above a whisper.

"Son, why are you whispering?" A strong masculine voice asked.

Burt smiled, "Hi dad, sorry. Kurt's come down with the chicken pox and he's fallen asleep. Everything okay?"

"Just fine, we thought we'd call to tell you we're back in town. You said Kurt's got the chicken pox? Is Mary still in Pennsylvania?"

"Yeah," Burt replied. He felt his son beginning to squirm on his chest; he glanced up realizing familiar blue green eyes were staring at him. "Hey kid," He offered quietly. "Wanna talk to grandpa?"

The boy seemed to consider this for a moment before he reached out for the phone. "Grandpa?" He asked quietly.

Burt could still hear his father through the phone, "Hey kiddo, dad says you aren't feelin' to well. Do you two need anything?" Burt immediately rolled his eyes, he couldn't really take it personally that his parents checked in on him, he was barely thirty and he wasn't all that experienced with children.

"Ice cream?"

A soft chuckle echoed over the phone, "I imagine we could bring that to you, but only if your father says it's okay."

Kurt immediately handed the phone back to his father, before climbing off to him and heading upstairs to go to the bathroom. Burt smiled weakly, "You've both had the chicken pox…right?"

"Of course we have son, do you really think Beth and I went through three kids and never had it. We'll swing by on our way back to the house and grab some ice cream for him."

"Thanks, I don't want to take him into public yet-"

"Don't feel guilty for being a good father. Besides what kind of grandparents would we be if we didn't spoil him rotten? Your mother is dying to see him."

Burt smiled, "He's probably grown a few inches since you last saw him. How was the trip?" His parents liked to travel-having finally retired, they did it more often than they were in town. Burt couldn't blame them; he hoped when he got old and retired he could do the same. He listened to his dad describe their trip out west for a several minutes while he folded the blankets and carried everything back upstairs. He stopped when he realized the bedroom door was open to their room. Kurt was sleeping in front of the dresser, all the drawers open slightly. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt glanced up at his dad, "I miss mommy," He whispered.

Burt felt his heart melt, "I've gotta go dad, just knock when you get here." He vaguely heard his father agree before he tossed the phone on the bed and walked over to his little boy. "Kurt, honey, the floor isn't good for you when you're sick."

Eyes began to cloud with tears as Kurt nodded, "Mommy," He cried.

Sighing, Burt lifted his son, making sure not to whack his head on any of the drawers and pulled him close, cradling him against his chest. "Shhh, mommy will be home soon buddy," He rubbed the back lightly, he didn't miss that Kurt tried to rub against the fabric of his shirt as Burt rubbed it. He felt the hot tears trailing down his neck onto the shirt. He sniffled and whimpered, trying to scoot closer.

Burt understood what Kurt was saying, in opening the drawers, Mary's familiar shampoo and perfume wafted into the room. Burt suddenly missed his wife as well. He cuddled his little boy closer, pressing a kiss to the damp hair. "Do you want me to call mommy so you can talk to her?" He felt the head shake quickly against his neck as if to say no.

"Grandma and grandpa are coming to visit for a little while, is that okay?"

Another head shake. Burt chuckled softly as he carried his son into the bathroom, flipping the light on he looked at his son. "Why don't you go get some pjs to change in to, and I'll help you take a quick bath? Okay."

"Lotion?" The boy asked, pointing to his mother's body lotion.

Burt shook his head, "That may cause your sores to itch or burn, how about I use some other really good stuff!" He tried to make the Caladryl sound better than it was. "It's pink."

Kurt seemed to consider this for a moment, "I like pink." He offered softly.

Burt chuckled lightly, "Go grab your pajamas." He turned the faucets on, filling the tub up with luke warm water. He'd once heard someone say that oatmeal baths helped, deciding to go heat up some water and some oatmeal he headed into the kitchen. When he returned to the bathroom, he saw his son already sitting in the tub naked. A matching pair of green slippers and flannel pajamas that they'd bought him was sitting on the toilet. He'd wanted to accessorize-Mary had thought it was adorable…Burt was still adjusting.

"I'm making some oatmeal."

"For me to eat?" Kurt asked grimacing as his throat ached.

"Uh no…I heard somewhere that if you rub oatmeal all over when you have the chicken pox…it stops you from itching…or something like that."

"All over…Am I gonna get spots…everywhere?" Kurt looked down at his body and closed his legs.

Burt chuckled, "Tell you what if it works on your arms you can decide where else you want to put it."

Kurt nodded, "Thanks."

A few minutes later, Burt stepped into the bathroom with a bowl of oatmeal, he looked at the bowl, then down at his son, then back at the bowl again. "Gimme your arm."

Kurt held out his arm, skepticism in his eyes as he watched his father lather on the oatmeal. "I don't think you're doing it right daddy."

"Hey at least you're not sitting in a bathtub full of this stuff."

Kurt looked at his father as the oatmeal began to dry on his skin, "It itches more," He whispered.

"Maybe you have to leave it on for a couple minutes."

A knock at the door pulled the two Hummels' attention from the oatmeal in question. "That's your grandma and grandpa-"

"Ask grammy," Kurt whispered.

"I'm offended you don't trust me-"

"Daddy!" The boy wailed staring at his father with disbelieving eyes.

Burt threw up his hands, "All right, all right! Clearly you think a woman can do the job better than your old man." He headed out into the living room, pulling the front door open. He smiled warmly at his mother and father.

"Hi honey, where's Kurt?" Marilyn smiled warmly at her son as she kissed his cheek.

"He's in the bathroom…taking an oatmeal bath, which he doesn't believe his old man when I told him it worked-"

As if on cue Kurt cried from the bathroom, "Grammy!"

"Oh dear," Marilyn chuckled gently, "I'll go check on him," Smiling she headed down the hallway.

James looked at his young son and smiled, "Hi son, I brought the ice cream."

"Why don't we head into the kitchen and we'll get Kurt some, and let the girls do their thing." Burt mumbled.

"Burt, don't do that to him, he was born that way-"

"Dad-"

James looked at his son, "Look son, for my age I'm fairly open minded, but we didn't raise you to be close minded. That little boy idolizes you, don't let him down."

"Sorry dad, I'm still adjusting to it all."

James smiled, "I think he is too. Come on then, ice cream."

Meanwhile, Marilyn stepped into the bathroom and covered her mouth from letting a laugh echo through the whole house. Sitting in a tub of warm water was a very naked Kurt, who'd rubbed the cooked oatmeal all over his arms and chest. "It's drying!" He cried shaking his hands.

Marilyn laughed, "Baby, come here," she grabbed a wash cloth and gently washed the oatmeal off his arms and chest, "Your daddy is doing it wrong. But I don't think we should continue in this water, what about you?"

Tears had started to fall down his cheeks as he reached out to his grandmother. Still laughing she grabbed an oversized towel and picked him up, cuddling him close for a moment. "Come on then, there's grammy's big boy," she wiped his cheeks, and kissed his nose. "Do you want me to leave you alone while you get dressed?"

The boy gave a slight nod, "No more oatmeal baths?"

"I'll tell daddy the right way to do it. Leave your shirt off when you come out so we can rub some lotion on there that will stop the itching."

"Kay." He watched her leave, closing the door as she went. He hurriedly got dressed in pants, and held one of his daddy's t-shirts close. He made his way out of the bathroom, down the stairs into the living room, and towards the kitchen.

"So when is Mary coming home?"

Burt shrugged, "A week or two I think. She needed a little break."

"Can you blame her, she hasn't gotten out since Kurt was born." James offered.

"Even the best child can be a handful, Burt. Any word on her test results?"

Burt sighed, "Yeah-" He spotted the brown head of hair, "Kurt, come here buddy, what happened to the oatmeal."

Wide eyes looked at Burt, "Is somefin' wrong with mommy?"

"No big guy, mommy's fine," Burt lied, reaching out he lifted his son into his arms and smiled as he hugged him close. He smiled as he sat his son on the countertop, as Marilyn got out a cotton swap and the lotion that would help ease his itching. She began to rub it on his arms and chest, he looked at himself, "This doesn't match my pants." He whispered.

Burt didn't say anything, Marilyn simply chuckled, "It's okay sweetie, only your daddy will see you."

"Here, Grandpa brought you some ice cream."

Kurt grinned from ear to ear at that as he took the bowl, "Thanks Grandpa."

"Your welcome kiddo." He looked at Burt, "Grammy and I should get going so you two can get some rest. Call us if you need something son."

Burt nodded, "I will. Thanks for bringing ice cream."

Watching his parents go, he sighed as he looked back at his boy on the counter. "You about ready to go to bed."

"Daddy."

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Is mommy coming home?"

Burt stepped forward and picked his son up into his arms, "Kurt, your mommy loves you, to pieces. She missed her girlfriends and decided to go visit. She is coming home, I promise. And when she does she'll pick you up and cuddle you." Moving out of the kitchen, he headed up the stairs, "Do you want me to read you a story?"

Kurt gave a small nod as he shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Burt gave a short laugh as he rubbed the boy's back. Arriving in the bedroom, he pulled Kurt's blankets back, which he'd replaced, and sat the boy on the bed. "What do you want me to read?"

"_Harry Potter_," the child offered quietly as he slurped up the last of his ice cream, put the bowl on the bedside table and dabbed at his mouth with a tissue.

Shaking his head, Burt kicked off his shoes, watching as his son held back the blankets for him. He chuckled, and slunk low into the bed, leaning against the headboard, he watched his son wriggle his way under one arm so he could lean against Burt's chest. "Comfortable?" Kurt gave a brief nod, and Burt decided that was good enough because it wasn't possible for a full grown man to be comfortable in a child's bed, but he was as comfortable as he was personally going to get and that was enough for him. "Where did mommy finish?"

"Chapter leven," the boy replied.

Burt had originally felt these books were a little too adult for Kurt, but if he was already on eleven and not having nightmares, Burt wouldn't fault his son or wife for such a choice. "Chapter Eleven…Quidditch. As they entered November, the weather grew very cold…"

Burt read for awhile until he'd reached the end of the book, he realized his son was fast asleep. He glanced at the child one more time, before he skipped to the final chapter and read a little. "Huh…didn't see that comin' I was sure Snape was a bad guy," Shrugging, Burt slipped his son's head onto the pillow and slid off the bed. He pulled the blankets around his son's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the child's dotted forehead. "Sleep tight kiddo." Burt looked at him for several minutes.

It was minutes later that Burt sat in his favorite chair in the living room, a scotch in one hand as he took a slow breath. A picture sat in his lap, of them as a family taken only two months ago on vacation. Both parents on either side of Kurt, each with an arm around the boy.

They'd been so happy, everything had been wonderful, and they'd been celebrating early for Kurt's fifth birthday, which was in another three months. Because he was going to be attending preschool Mary had wanted him to get used to summers and school years. Burt couldn't ever recall having so much fun with his kid. After nearly a week and a half they'd come home from Disney World, and life went back to normal…until Mary started bruising easily, and feeling a little light headed…and bleeding easier and more often. Until they'd decided to run one test…and one test led to three tests…and then five…and a second opinion…and now a third opinion up in Pennsylvania from one of the finest Oncologists in country…the answer was the same thing. One word that struck fear in Burt's heart…in every part of him. Leukemia.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I don't own the song in this chapter obviously, belongs to Kenny Loggins (I think he sang it first) it's a beautiful song though and if you haven't heard it search it on you tube it's awesome

**Chapter Three**

A scream shattered the silent night, jerking Burt from his heavy sleep, he grunted, nearly dropping the picture frame from his lap. He looked around; sure he hadn't heard anything at first, setting the picture back down on the side table. Then it came again, this time quieter but still as anxious and needed. "DADDY! MOMMY!"

Long legs carried him up the stairs two at a time, he reached the landing and hurried down the hallway. He half expected there to be an intruder. The bedroom was all but empty, except for a small child who was soaked in sweat and urine from the smell of it as he thrashed against an invisible enemy. Burt gave a silent curse to _Harry Potter_, before he hurried over and gently gripped Kurt's face, "Kurt!" He gave a gentle shout, surprised as the child jerked from his dream. Green blue eyes shot open, and skinny arms shot out to wrap around Burt's neck. Sobbing against his neck lasted only a few seconds before Kurt realized he wasn't just damp from sweat. "Daddy I'm sorry!" He suddenly sobbed.

"No baby," Burt whispered, he lifted his son from the bed, not caring about the urine or sweat, "Don't be, you had no control over this, come on." He picked his son up all the way, allowing the legs to wrap around his thicker frame and he cuddled the sobbing child close. "Daddy has you," He whispered. "Daddy's always going to keep you safe son." He whispered, realizing that soon he'd be forced to keep that promise more than ever.

Carrying Kurt into the bathroom, he gently turned the warm water on, and stripped his barely responsive child down and placed him in the bath. Stripping off his own shirt, Burt leaned over, grabbing the soap and began to gently scrub and clean Kurt off, the child continued to cry, but at least now he wasn't sobbing. Rather sniffling occasionally and trying to swipe at his eyes. Burt caught his wrist once, as Kurt went to wipe at his eyes with a soap covered forearm. "I wouldn't do that buddy," Burt offered gently. Reaching out, Burt grabbed a washcloth he'd used earlier on Kurt's forehead, and gently wiped his son's face. "There, all better. Do you want to sleep with me in my bed?"

Kurt looked like for a single moment he wanted to say no, then he gave a slow nod. Burt smiled, grabbing his son he wrapped the towel from earlier around the thin boney shoulders and ushered his son into the master bedroom. He grabbed a pair of Kurt's boxers out of the boy's bedroom, and grabbed an oversize t-shirt he normally used around the house. "Here," he helped Kurt get dressed, then lifted him high into the air and plopped him onto the bed. 'He's so little', Burt thought as he watched the child curl up against Mary's pillow. Stripping down to his own boxers and a t-shirt, and opting for flannel pajama bottoms instead since the house was still a little cool, he slid under the covers and pulled his son against his chest.

"Sing?" The boy whispered.

"Kurt, I'm not like mommy, I don't know all these great songs."

"Please daddy?"

Burt didn't actually know how to say no to those big eyes, sighing he nodded, "Right then…okay I know one." Taking a slow deep breath he began to hum, and then he sung. "_Christopher Robin and I walked along_  
_Under the branches lit up by the moon._  
_Posing our questions owl and eeyore_  
_as our days disappeared all too soon._  
_But I've wandered much further today than I should_  
_and I can't seem to find my way back to the wood._

_So help me if you can I've got to get back to the_  
_the house at Pooh corner by one_  
_You'd be surprised there's so much to be done,_  
_Count all the bees in the hive_  
_Chase all the clouds from the sky_  
_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_  
_Back to the days of Christopher Robin_  
_Back to the days of Pooh…" _He stopped and smiled. The boy was fast asleep again. Settling in a little further, Burt took a calming breath, closing his eyes, he allowed sleep to over take him as well.

The first thing Kurt became aware of the next morning was his need to potty, which was followed closely by the urge to scratch every inch of his body. Whining slightly he slid out of his father's arms, scooting to the end of the bed. He hurried out of the bedroom and to the bathroom.

Burt woke shortly after his son disappeared, he paused for a moment, and he'd expected to find his son still cuddled in his arms. The son was shining through his windows, which meant it was later in the morning. Stretching his arms and legs, he got out of bed, heading down the hallway. His son stepped out of the bathroom, his face, hands and arms were now covered in spots, his eyes watery.

"What's wrong kiddo?" He questioned as he knelt down in front of his son.

"These don't match any of my outfits!" The four year old cried.

Burt chuckled softly as he pulled his son close, "That's okay, son. They're going to go away. Don't waste a perfectly good wardrobe on silly little spots." He kissed his son's cheek and carried him into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Burt placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of his son. He'd grabbed himself some toast and bacon, along with a steaming cup of coffee. He watched his son for a long moment, his heart aching at the thought of what they'd have to go through soon.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy."

The boy seemed to be considering his words carefully, "Is somethin' wrong with mommy?"

Burt didn't know how to respond, his heart ached with the idea of how to reply. He looked at his son, not even sure how to understand what was wrong with his wife, let alone tell his son. "Kurt, son…mommy is a little sick. But she's seeing plenty of doctors who are going to try very hard to make her feel better."

Kurt seemed to consider this, "Daddy…would mommy like it if I drew her a picture to make her feel better."

Burt grinned, "I think mommy would love it. And I'll make you a deal, if you color a picture for her, I'll color one too!"

"Okay!" Cheering the little boy started to get up, but Burt reached out and stopped him with a hand at his elbow.

"Finish breakfast big guy, then you can color."

**o0o**

By the end of the week a majority of Kurt's poxs had scarred over and his fever had disappated. He'd had a rough couple nights, but aside from that he appeared to be feeling much better. Burt wanted to keep him at home most of next week, but he'd ask his wife, as she was due back on Sunday.

He smiled as he the door to their house unlocked; Kurt looked up from his video game, and grinned at the sight of his mommy. "Momma!" He cried he ran to her, arms outstretched.

She chuckled softly, putting her bags down and lifting him into her arms, she hugged him close, kissing his cheek. "Hey little one." Breathing the familiar scent of her son and husband she smiled. "I've missed you," She felt her eyes tear slightly at the idea of never hugging him again. She looked over at Burt who smiled warmly.

The mechanic stood, and with their son cuddled between them, he pulled his wife into a hug as well. "I love you," He whispered, kissing her over Kurt's head.

When they seperated a few minutes later, Kurt smiled up at his mommy. She gave him a warm and familiar smile back and looked at her boys, "Did you two have fun?"

Kurt nodded, "I drew you a picture," He wriggled from her arms, as she put him down. He ran out of the living room, before bringing back two pictures. She chuckled at the sight of familiar disney characters colored in bright colors. "Sweetie their beautiful! You're getting very good at staying inside the lines-"

"That's…that's mine actually."

Mary laughed loudly, as she hugged her two men again, "Oh Burt," she giggled.

The End


End file.
